Wish Upon A Star
by Moon Princess4
Summary: When Serena wishes on a star to meet her dream guy, she didn't know what all was in store with her worst enemy, Darien.
1. Default Chapter

O.K this story takes place after they find out that Serena is Princess Serenity. But there was no Darien. She hasn't met him. Yet. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena sat inside the arcade with her friends. They were all gossiping. Serena was staring out the window. She sighed. Raye waved her hand in front of her face screaming, "Serena Tsukino. Earth to Serena!" she didn't budge. Raye turned to Lita. "She has gone totally insane this time." she stated calmly. Amy, not even looking up from her book snapped her fingers by Serena's ear. 

Her head flew up. Then looked around at the girls, who were staring at her. "What?!" she asked defensively.

"Oh nothing. We just decided that you are comatose." said Amy, her head in her medical book.

Serena had a confused look on her face, "Comatose? What's that mean?"

"That you are in a coma like state." Amy said still reading.

Serena stuck her tongue out at Amy. She must be around Raye too much. 'Amy's getting more like Raye everyday." Serena thought to herself nearly laughing out loud at the idea of Amy slowly turning into Raye. While she was imagining the slow steady change, Lita said something. Amy snapped at Serena's ear again just while Serena was imagining her hair getting darker and longer. She nearly screamed at the idea of two Rayes. That's enough to scare off the Negaverse and any other enemies. They wouldn't ever be bothered again.

"Serena. As I was saying. You need to start paying more attention and quit daydreaming so much. But in the middle of me saying it, you zoned out again! I swear, the only thing that can hold your attention for more than 2 seconds is food and cute guys, course, they hold my attention longer than anything else, too." Lita said getting a dreamy look on her face toward the end of the sentence.

"Mina, as the Goddess of Love, you would think that you would have love spells. But..."

Serena said with her face falling.

"Oh! That explains why were zoned out. You were imagining that 'Perfect Guy' that you're always talking about weren't you?" Mina asked Serena.

Serena sighed. "I'm telling you guys! He's out there somewhere!"

"What's your idea of a perfect guy Serena?" Lita asked. 

"Yeah you didn't tell us!" said Amy.

"I only told Mina because she IS the Goddess of Love you guys!" Serena protested. Then turned to face all of them. "O.K. This is my idea of a perfect guy: He's gotta be tall. Almost 6 feet. Also. he can't be my age or younger. He's gotta be at least 2 years older. Dark hair, mmm... blue eyes, strong, very smart, and completely in love with me."

Raye started to smirk, "Yeah you want a smart guy to make up for your lack of brains. You got spaghetti for brains."

She continued, "There is no such thing as a perfect guy. Even if there were a guy like that somewhere, he would know he's perfect and have 20.7 girlfriends."

"Uh Raye? How can you have 20.7 girlfriends?" inquired Mina.

"One is very short." 

"Oh."

"I am telling you guys!! HE IS OUT THERE SOMEWHERE!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A guy named Darien Shields looked like he was lost in thought. Which wasn't unusual for Darien. He was surprisingly deep. Very intellegent. It was a little after 6:00 and his friend Andrew had just gotten off work and stopped by to see him. They were sitting on Darien's couch and Andrew was watching t.v. Darien was staring out the window. He sighed. He 

was imagining him with the girl of his dreams. She was petite. Very beautiful but still had 

that cutesy little girl look about her. She was blonde with big bright blue eyes. Very warm

and caring. And slightly over protective of Darien.

"Hey man!" said Andrew giving his friend a friendly punch in the arm. "What are you doing? That great Sailor V movie is on and you're staring out the window on 15 story building? You scare me."

"Just thinking. What did you say was on?"

"The new Sailor V movie. She's hot! She reminds me of one of the girls that comes to the arcade everyday."

"Really? You know a girl that looks like Sailor V?" Darien asked. This got his attention.

"Yeah. Now what's her name? Uh...there's Serena, Amy, Raye,Lita, and... oh I can't think of her name! MINA! That's it!! Her name's Mina! She looks a lot like Sailor V. Of course it was Lita that got my attention...But that's beside the point!" he finished. He ended it in a hurry because Darien was looking at him funny. 

"Hmm...Andrew has a crush, ne?"

"Shut up Darien!" said Andrew defensively. He was turning slightly pink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena was lying on her back in her backyard staring at the moon at about 10:00 that night. It was one of her favorite past times. She would lie there and imagine what her life was like when she was Princess Serenity. She was laying there wondering if she had a boyfriend back then. If she did what was he like? Was he royalty also?

As she was pondering this over in her mind she caught site of a shooting star. It flew directly over the moon! Serena closed her eyes. "I wish, that I would find my perfect ideal guy for me someday!" she stated hoping her wish would be granted. As soon as she got it out her mother appeared on the porch. "SERENA! Time for bed!"

Serena climbed to her feet and walked to house feeling somewhat happier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darien was out on his balcony. Andrew had left just a few minutes ago and he wanted to just sit and think for a while. The movie had ended. It was about 10:00 now. He was staring up at the sky and sighed. All of sudden movement caught his eye. He looked in the direction where it was coming from. A SHOOTING STAR! ' Those are rare!' he thought to himself. He made a silent wish to himself, ' I wish that I could find the girl of my dreams. And we would instantly fall in love.' He made his wish but didn't really figure that it would come true. He didn't believe in magic. But he didn't even consider thinking about believing in fate or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena was rushing towards the school building the next morning. 'OH! I hate mornings!' she thought to herself.

She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. "OOF!" she had run into something. It was then that she realized the something she ran into was a someone! 

"OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY!" she exclaimed. "I Really wasn't paying attention to where I was going! I am SO sorry!" 

He dusted himself off and smiled. "No worries. Where were you going in such a rush anyway?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he had reminded her. "Oh! I was late for school! I'm getting later or I'd stay and talk. GOTTA RUN!!!!" she said taking off again. He smiled after she had left and kept going. 'She was kinda cute. For a little kid.' he quickly revised himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena's friends were sitting in the arcade. Serena was there too but she was blowing all her money away on arcade games. After about 30 minutes she returned to where her friends were sitting and said, "Outta money." she grinned.

"UH-UH!" 

"NO WAY!!"

"SORRY I'M BROKE!"  
  
"UH...I SPENT ALL MINE ON...UH...CARGO BOOTS!"

and, "YOU AREN'T GETTING YOUR HANDS ON MY CASH!"

were stated all around the table.

Serena pouted, "That's what friends are for!"

"Uh no, Serena. We help save your butt. Not let you blow our cash!" said Raye with her hand smashed to her pocket. She wasn't letting Serena getting near her money.

Serena turned to Mina. "Mina. You said you hated Cargo Boots last week. Why'd you buy them if you hate 'em?" inquired Serena with an evil smile.

"Uh...I...got them for my...cousin for her...birthday?" she stated cautiosly

"Lita. Yesterday you had money. You bought a mocha latte! I remember!"

"Uh...yeah! That's all the money I had." she said.

Serena didn't even bother with Raye. She hadn't even made up an excuse she just said Serena wasn't getting her cash. Luna hadn't made up an excuse either, she just said No way!

Serena poked her lip out and looked at Amy. "Aaaamyyyyyy!" she said. 

"Serena. You know I can't say no to your big blue eyes,when you make them all teary. So usually we just argue about it for half an hour and I always give in. So I'm going to make it easy on myself and just hand you five dollars." she said as she dug a five dollar bill out of her pocket and handed it to Serena.

Serena grabbed at it and ran off to another game. "Amy. You are too nice! I'm gonna help you not to be so much of a push-over and then... you'll have SO much more money!" said Raye. "Come to the temple tonight. You can stay with me tonight."

"But Raye..." Amy protested, "Tonight's a school night! I can't possibly do anything! I need to study!" 

Raye sighed. "O.K fine. We'll both do our homework and study and when we're through, I'll make you less of a push-over."

Amy sighed. She knew she couldn't argue with Raye. But after tonight she could!

Serena had finished off Amy's five dollars in a matter of minutes. She tried for more but Raye had already started working on her being less of a push-over. 'Great.' Serena thought. 'There goes my buddy with cash. Peachy.' 

She kept walking towards home when she saw that guy she plastered into the sidewalk this morning. She started to blush. 'He's a hottie!' she thought to herself. Then thought, 'Crap. I'd get a cramp in my neck looking at him for to long. He's so tall!' She tried walking past him but she caught his attention 

"Hey! You're that girl I ran into-No wait- that ran into me this morning!" he said with a smile. 

'Oh. Ha-Ha! Real funny. He's such a comedian!' she thought. 

"Yeah." she said.

"For future reference, watch where you're going. Please. For my back's sake." he said rubbing the bottom of his back.

"Hey! You said this morning you were fine!" Serena said.

"Yeah well. I'm tough." Serena rolled her eyes. "A bruise popped up later." he finished.

"How do you know? You can't see your back." Serena said with a smirk.

"That's what mirrors are for, Miss Pigtails." 

Serena glared at him. "Ha-Ha! Real Funny!" she said as she walked away. She was slightly annoyed. 'You do NOT make fun of my hair!' she thought. 'That is so rude.'

She ran up her stairs to her bedroom. "RINI!!!!!" she screamed staring at Rini going through Serena's stuff. 

"Hmmm?" Rini asked with a fake cover-up kind of smile.

"What are you doing?!"

"Trying on your clothes." she said simply as if what she were doing was perfectly alright.

"OOH! You are so annoying! I'm going to take a bath!" she yelled as she walked towards her bathroom.

She turned on the water and reached under the cabinet. "Mmm...bubbles..." she said. She poured her bubble mix into the tub just under the faucet. She sat on her fluffy pink toilet seat until the water and bubbles had reached the top. She jumped in. "AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" 

She jumped back out. "HOT!!!" She let some of the water out and turned on just the cool water. She tested it this time with her foot. When it was how she wanted it, she jumped in and grabbed her loofa sponge. She poured some liquid soap on it that smelled like cotton candy and soaped it up.

When she finished her bath she walked into her bedroom. She fished through her drawers and found a fluffy pink flannel night gown. She dropped her white towel with the hot pink bunnies on it and slipped the night gown over her head. She sat down in front of her mirror and started to untwist her buns. When she was through she shook her hair. 'Ahhh...' she sighed mentally. It felt good to let her buns out and have her hair loose and fall around her face. She picked up her brush and started combing. When it was nice and shiny she slipped on her bunny slippers and walked back downstairs. 

Her family. And Rini. Serena hated including Rini as her family because...she wasn't. Of course she had her family all nice and fooled. Anyway her family was sitting around the table in the dining room eating. She took her usual seat and spooned pasta onto her plate. After she had gotten like half the bowl she took a chicken breast from the plate of chicken. There was only one breast left. There were plenty wings,legs and thighs but Serena's favorite was the breast. So was Rini's. It got on Serena's nerves that Rini was so much like Serena. She even looked a little like Serena! She had her buns, her pigtails,her face shape, even her eyes were the same shape! They were just a different color. That and her hair. If it weren't for those two things they would be identical.

"Serena. How was school today?" her Mom asked. "Didn't Amy say you had a math test today? How did you do?" 

That reminded Serena. She had to get it signed. "I...uh...have to get you to sign it." she said looking down at her plate.

"I guess that means you didn't do too well then, huh?" her voice changed from a caring loving mom to the evil and stern mom.

"No ma'am."

"Well. What was the score?"

"47." Serena mumbled.

"47? 47?! Young lady! You need to get your act together! Instead of lying around in the yard last night, you could have been getting in valuable study time!"

Rini started to grin. "Ikuko Mama. I had a test today."

Serena's mom's attention went from Serena to Rini. " And what did you get?" she said in a caring loving voice. 

"98." said Rini grinning evilly at Serena.

"OOH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena couldn't take it anymore. She ran up the stairs to get as far away as she could get from that little brat.

Back downstairs Serena's mom was shaking her head with a noticable frown on her face. "Ikuko Mama?" Rini asked. "Can I have Serena's chicken?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena had her door locked and her window up. Her head was out the window and she was staring at the moon again. A shining tear began to roll down her cheek. She sniffed. "Oh! It isn't fair! Mama is always yelling at me, my friends make fun of me, my teachers hate me. I just want SOMEBODY to love me! No one does! Why can't someone love me?!" She opened her compact and stared at the Imperium Crystal. She was Princess Serenity. But what good was that? When no one loved her. She knew that her Mom, Queen Serenity did. But she was a hologram when Serena talked to her. She wasn't there any other time. 

She didn't notice but a tear fell onto the Imperium Crystal. It started to glow but Serena's eyes were blurred with tears. She couldn't see it. Maybe it was time to find out the reason she was reborn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darien sat in his apartment alone, feeling depressed. He didn't know why. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he was depressed. Again. This feeling often came and went with him. He hated being alone. His only friend was Andrew and he was always so busy! He wanted someone to spend time with. He just wanted a good true friend. That was always there. Who never put him off to the side to do something else. Someone who would be there for him when he felt alone. Which was often. 'But maybe if I had somone like that...I wouldn't feel alone anymore.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena was walking home after school the next day. She didn't feel like going to the arcade with her friends. _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

She gasped. She pressed a button on her communicator. She saw Amy's face. "SERENA! WE NEED MOON POWER! QUICK!" 

"GOT IT MERCURY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"THE PARK! HURRY!"

Serena looked around. No one there. Just to be sure she ran in between to buildings. 

"_MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!!"_

She ran in the direction of the park. When she got there she saw a beautiful woman in a black dress. She had long black hair and eyes so brown they looked black. She saw her turn towards Jupiter. She raised her hand in the air. She whispered something that Sailor Moon couldn't hear.

Suddenly she saw black and red sparks fly from her fingertips towards Sailor Jupiter. 

"JUPITER THUNDERCLOUD SMASH!" 

The attack never made it. Jupiter's attack blew hers away. 

Sailor Moon ran up to her. She decided to be funny today. She tapped her on the shoulder.

The woman spun around with a shocked look on her face. "I am Sailor Moon! I stand for love and justice! And on behalf of the moon. I shall punish you!"

The woman didn't even get 2 words out. "MOON PRINCESS ILLIMINATION!!!!" Sailor Moon yelled.

__

Poof.

"That didn't take long." Mars said with a grin.

Sailor Moon started to smile back when she heard a cough behind her. She whirled around. There stood a guy in a tuxedo and cape. He had a mask on his face, over his eyes, and a top hat and cane.

"That was quite a show." he said with a smile. "Way to go Sailor Moon." then he dissapeared. 

"Did any of you guys see where he came from? Or where he went to?" Sailor Moon asked cautiosly.

The scouts slowly shook their heads.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Serena was sitting in the arcade thinking about the guy she saw the day before. The one with the tuxedo. 'Where did he come from? Where did he go?' 

"O.K. Guys!" she heard Raye say. "About that guy we saw yesterday. Who do you think he is?" 

All she got were shrugs of the shoulders all around.

She sighed exasperatedly."O.K. Fine. We know NOTHING about the dude!"

"We don't know if he's good or evil. We don't know if he's on our side or against us or good but not with us."

"We know one thing." Serena started.

All of the scouts turned to look at her expecting a great clue. "He looks REALLY good!" Serena finshed with a grin on her face.

"Uhh!" groaned the rest of them. Then Mina said, "She is right guys. He did look good."

"Hey! Stay away from him! He's mine!"cried Serena.

"WHATEVER! He is SO mine!"

"In your dreams, V Babe!"

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

Serena just laughed at her. She had called her V Babe from the moment she found out she wasn't Princess Serenity. Mina hated it.

"Oh you're just mad because you know he is SO mine!"

"Who is SO yours?" she heard a voice behind her. She whirled around. 

"Oh. You again?"

"Don't get too excited Meatball Head." said Darien who had just heard the end of the conversation between Serena and Mina.

"Who is SOO your's?" he asked with a smile.

"None of your business."stated Serena. "AND DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!!"

"All right Miss. Piggy-tails."

He made sure that there was a good pause between piggy and tails. 

"SHUT UP!!" screamed Serena.

"Sorry. Can't do that." he stated with a little sigh.

"And just why not?"

"Because. If I didn't torture you...who else would?"

"Oh believe me! I have plenty of THINGS lined up to- OW!" Serena started to say. Raye saw what she was talking about from the beginning and elbowed her in the stomach.

"Serena! You don't go around talking about the Negaverse and other enemies to perfect strangers!" Raye hissed in a whisper to Serena, making sure no one else could hear.

Darien had a confused look on his face. He didn't comment on her "things" remark.

"See ya Meatball Head!" he said as he turned to walk away. 

"Serena...I think Darien has a thing for you. Ya know?" said Mina.

"WHATEVER!!!! I CAN'T STAND HIM!!!"

"Serena. You forget...I can sense Love Auras. And well, Sweets, your's just walked out the door with him."

Serena's mouth flew open. She HAD forgotten Mina could do that. "Uh...I...uh..."

That was all she got out. The rest of the girls started roaring in laughter. Serena made a mental note to kill them all later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena was back home later that day staring up at her ceiling. Did she seriously have a thing for Darien? EW! She couldn't stomach that thought. She left her room and knocked on the door next to hers. "Rini's Room!!" said the sign that was hanging on her door. Serena walked in. 

If you were ever in a bad mood, Rini's room is defenatetly the place to cheer you up. EVERYTHING is Pink! The walls, The carpet, the bedspread, and other knickknacks lying around her room were rosey pink. Her bed, table by her bed, dresser, and doors were all the color of her hair. 

"How do you like your new room Rini?" asked Serena staring at Rini who was talking to Luna-P.

"I love it Serena! Thanks for telling Ikuko-Mama and Kenji-Papa I needed my own room!" she said cheerfully.

"No problem." said Serena who was secretly glad to have Rini out from underfoot. She loved her. Really she did but 24/7 non-stop Rini? That's scary!

Rini was still a mystery to Serena. 'Who is she anyway?' she wondered. Then she was tempted to ask her. She gave in to the temptation.

"Rini...can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Serena! Anything!" said Rini with a bright smile on her face.

"Uh...well you've been here a long while. And I know you're from another time period. You've told us that...but who are you, Rini?"

Rini sighed. "Serena. I'm just going to say that you know me very well where I'm from."

"Please Rini! Give me another clue!" Serena begged.

"I... I...I'm royalty."

Serena's mouth fell open. "You! You're royalty?!"

Rini just grinned. "You'll see!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was Saturday. Thankfully! Earlier that week Serena had promised Rini to take her to the carnival. It was leaving after tomorrow and wouldn't be back for another year so they decided to take all day to play!

"What do you wanna ride first?" Rini asked Serena curious to know.

"Uh...how about...the ferris wheel?!" she squealed staring at it.

Rini just looked at Serena like she was an idiot. "HAVE YOU FLIPPED?! YOU DON'T GO TO CARNIVALS TO RIDE FERRIS WHEELS! YOU RIDE THE FAST STUFF THAT MAKES YOU WANT TO VOMIT!!" She said as she started dragging Serena in the direction of the Pirate Ship. Serena watched as the boat swung forward so far it nearly tipped over. Then it went equally far in the opposite direction. Just watching the thing made Serena want to throw up.

The ride slammed to a stop. Rini drug Serena to to the front of the line. Then she raced on the boat...and strait to the front. Serena had been afraid of that. She wanted to be in the middle. Where it was less scary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rini! We are never riding that thing again!" Serena said as she stumbled away from the line. She didn't like the boat experience too much. Apparently.

"OH! Don't be such a wimp Serena!" she barked at her. "OOH! Let's go on tha-"

She was cut off by Serena. "NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND! I LET YOU PICK LAST TIME! Now...it is MY turn!"

"Oh great." mumbled Rini. "Here come the kiddie karts!"

"We aren't riding the Kiddie Karts! Besides I'm too old for those now."

They walked toward the Ferris Wheel. When they had reached the front of the line a blue seat halted for them. "HANG ON A SECOND! I WANT THE PINK ONE! Are you people trying to jip us?!" Rini demanded.

Serena clapped a hand over her mouth. "Ignore her. She's delusional! That cart will be fine." Serena said as she wrestled Rini into the seat. They started to up and backwards. Serena was loving it. Rini was too. That is until they reached the top. They stopped dead on the top for some other people to get on. Rini took one look down and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GET ME OFF THIS THING NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rini. I am never...ever going to the carnival with you again." Serena said as they were walking out the gate. "I can not believe you got us kicked out! Why did you wail like that when you got to the top?"

"I wanted off." Rini stated simply.

Serena sighed a defeated sigh. She looked at her feet. 'I can not believe this day I'm having.' she thought silently. When she looked up, she saw him. Headed strait for her. DARIEN! AGAIN!!

Rini saw him too. She stopped. Her mouth flew open. "Pa-" she started. Then stopped thinking it wasn't wise to say what she was about to say. She wanted to run up to him, give him a big hug, and cry. 

"Rini? What's wrong?" Serena asked in a VERY concerned voice. 

Rini realized she'd started crying. "Uh...nothing...it's just...it's- Nothing."

Darien had reached the two girls by now. He knelt down to face Rini. "Hey..." he cooed. "Don't cry. What's the matter?" 

"I- I- I miss my Papa!" she cried as she flung her arms around his shoulders. Serena just stared. She watched Darien comforting Rini. ' I didn't know he was that caring. I always thought he was just a conceited jerk who only thought of himself.' she thought. 

Darien looked up. He hadn't realized who the blonde was until then. "Meatball Head?"

Rini started laughing. Then looked back up at Serena. "Ya know...he's right! You do look like you have meatballs on your head."

Then she looked back at Darien. "You know. You really should come up with something more original Darien. Meatball Head's been done. That's my Mom's nickname." She laughed. She knew exactly who the two people standing beside her were. They didn't know what was to come in the future. And Rini thought this was hilarious.

"Hey! How do you know my name?" Darien asked with a look of surprise on his face.

Rini just grinned. "Let's just say that I know you from somewhere." Then thought to herself, 'Or somewhen!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rini...how did you know that guy?" Serena asked Rini on their walk home.

"I didn't." Rini answered.

"Uh...Rini. YOU KNEW HIS NAME!!" Serena informed her.

"I just felt like that was his name. I guess I've been around Raye too much."

Serena just shook her head. She knew Rini wasn't being completely honest but Darien didn't know her either. He took an immediate liking to her but...still didn't know her.

"Serena." Rini said, sounding like she had something on her mind.

"Hmm?"

"I know your secret. At first I didn't know who you were. But I know now."

Serena panicked. 'Surely she can't mean...she knows?' she thought.

"That you're Sailor Moon. And Raye is Mars, Lita is Jupiter, Amy is Mercury, and Mina is the leader. Venus. Who protect you. Princess Serenity."

Serena's mouth fell open. "How...do you...know that?" she asked in hushed voice.

"Easy. I came looking for Sailor Moon's help. And I found out in the past few days who you are. I know you."

"What do you mean...you know me?"

"In the future...you're a...reletive."

Serena's mouth dropped open again. 'So Rini is family after all.' 

"Serena... meet me tomorrow afternoon at 5:00. Behind the arcade."

Serena started to protest. "Rini just tell me now! I need to know!"

"Just trust me...Sailor Moon." She ran off. 

"RINI!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" 

But it was useless. Rini was already gone. She knew what she had to do. Time was running out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Daughter?

O.K. The first chapter was really long because I worked on that one while FanFicion was down. The rest of the chapters will probobly be about this length. Maybe longer. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =)

Serena sat inside the arcade alone. Not to mention worried. Rini hadn't come home the night before and Serena was uneasy. She had told her family that she had stayed with a friend so they wouldn't worry. Serena silently hoped that was true. She heard the bell over the door chime someone's arrival but she was too busy worrying to care. Until they slid in the seat beside her.

"Meatball Head?" asked Darien trying so hard to be serious. It was hard for Serena to take him seriously however when he called her 'Meatball Head.'

"Darien just go away. I don't feel like it right now." Serena said, putting her head on the table. It was taking too much energy to hold up. 

"Sorry I often forget your name Serena, from calling you Meatball Head so much. I'm serious. We have to talk."

Serena turned her attention toward him. He WAS being serious. 'Wonder what's up with him?' she thought silently.

As if he could read her mind he said, "Serena I'm here because of Rini."

Serena's hopes shot up. "Do you know where she is? Is she O.K.?" she asked hurriedly.

"Serena she's fine. Didn't she tell you where she was going?"

"No. She just ran off yesterday."

"Well. Don't worry. She stayed at my apartment last night." Darien said. Then finished, "Serena. Who is she? She told me that she was from the future." he said with a confused look on his face. "Is that possible?"

After living through Youmas, other monsters, the Negaverse, being a super hero with her best friends, finding out she was a reincarnated Princess Serenity, and she had crystal that had the power to blow up a planet, yeah. Serena believed it was possible. She nodded. "She has this thing called a Time Key."

Darien nodded. "O.K. So...what is she doing here?"

"Darien I...actually have no idea. She just showed up one day. She lives with us and brainwashed my parents into believing she was their daughter."

Darien looked stunned. "Now, I wonder just how you go about doing something like that."

Serena mumbled, "Luna-P. That's how."

"You mean that little toy she takes everywhere? Has the power to...brainwash people?"

"Darien that little toy has the power to do anything she tells it to do." Serena said sounding drained of all energy.

"So you have no idea who she is?" Darien asked again.

Serena shook her head. "None."

Darien glanced down at his watch. He looked back up at Serena and smiled. "See ya 'round Meatball Head!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Darien just chuckled. He walked toward the door and when he reached it he turned around and said, "You little Meatball Head." 

Serena wanted to punch him. Right in that little sarcastic grin of his. She smiled at the thought. After she had ordered a giant Chocolate Sundae and polished it off she looked at the clock on the wall. She almost screamed. It read 5:13. She jumped up out of her seat and ran toward the door. She spun around to the back of the arcade and couldn't see Rini anywhere. All she saw was the back of a certain tall, raven-haired man in a leather jacket. She wanted to scream. "Darien. What are YOU doing here?" 

He spun around thinking it was who he was supposed to meet here. When he saw Serena standing there a puzzled look crossed his face. "Serena?"

At that moment Serena heard a little voice clear her throat behind her. She turned around knowing who it was. "RINI!" she screamed as she ran to her and picked her up. "I was so worried about you."

Rini just grinned. "I'm glad to see you too Serena. But, if you don't mind, PUT ME DOWN!" Serena knew to do as she was instructed. Put her down. When Rini had both feet on the ground again she started. 

"Darien. Serena. Sit." she said as she pointed to dirty, old, battered lawn chairs. 

"Rini. We don't want to sit. Just tell us what's up." Serena said.

"Serena. Believe me. Both of you will want to sit." 

They sat.

Rini stayed where she was. "O.K. First things first." she turned towards Darien. "Tuxedo Mask." was all she said. Serena wanted to scream. Tuxedo Mask was all she had thought about the past few weeks. He had showed up at many of their battles and bravely protected Sailor Moon everytime.

"O.K. Now that that's covered. Serena I think it's only fair to tell him you're Sailor Moon." Rini said simply. LIKE IT WAS NO BIG DEAL!

Darien's mouth dropped. He'd been following Sailor Moon longer than even she knew. He followed her to make sure nothing had happened to her before he showed himself to her. That had been going on for a few months now. He loved Sailor Moon. He couldn't believe that this Meatball Headed, ditzy, crybaby was the brave Champion of Love and Justice. It was just all too much to swollow.

"I still haven't gotten to the biggie yet you guys." Rini said to them.

Serena felt sick. If the biggie wasnt' that this arrogant jerk was actually her dream guy Tuxedo Mask, she didn't want to know.

Rini walked toward Serena. She was almost touching her when she started up again. "Serena, all I've ever wanted was to be like you. My whole life. You. You're my idol. You're kind and caring sides shine through every now and then but...that's your whole personality where I know you from." 

Serena hugged her. She had been wanting to do that since the beginning of that statement. She felt dampness on her shoulder and knew Rini was crying. When she looked back up at Serena she had water welled up to the rims of her eyes. "Serena, I'm telling you this because in the future...you're my Mama."

It was Serena's turn to cry. She didn't doubt Rini for a second because the whole time she was staying at Serena's house Serena felt a special bond with Rini.

Darien had stood up. He knew he should leave the two alone. "I'll be going now." he whispered with a little smile.

"No!" Rini yelled. "I-I'm not done yet." She let go of Serena and turned her attention toward Darien. "Because...you're my Papa." This time she flung her arms around Darien's neck. All three of them were crying. Just when Serena was starting to feel a bit left out, they stretched their arms out to her. All three of them stood there holding one another feeling a mutual bond. 


	3. Love (sigh!)

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!! 

Sorry I haven't been writing as often!! School. Blah! Eck! Hurl! Sorry. Now that I got that out...ON WITH THE STORY!

( 3 Smile Minna!!! (I Luv this smiley!!!)

Disclaimer: For the last time people!!! I do not own Sailor Moon. WHY do you keep asking me this!! Oh! I don't own 'My Only Love' either. SoRRy!!

"So Serena, what's this 'Emergency: There is a Major Crisis Meeting' all about anyway?" asked Raye who was getting slightly annoyed that Serena was late for the meeting that SHE called! She thought to herself, 'That spaced out half-wit. She can't get anything right!'

Serena took a deep breath. "Well... You guys are going to think I'm comletely insane, but I promise what I'm about to tell you is the truth."

Mina, who was as nosy as she was blonde was on the edge on her seat. ' Man! This sounds good!!' she thought.

"I...I found out who Rini is." she said slowly. 

The scouts all replied one word in unison. "WHO?!" 

"She...She" Serena didn't know if she could get this out. "She's my...daughter. From the future."

Amy was calculating something on her computer. "Well...I'm sorry Serena. It has on here that she is your daughter. I would've typed it in sooner had I thought of it...But it doesn't say who the father is. I'm sorry Serena." Amy said feeling like she'd failed.

"It's O.K. Amy. I know who he is." Serena said looking at the table. 

"WHO?!" 

"Who what?" 

No. It can't be. At least, Serena hoped it couldn't be. 'Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him.' she thought repetedly over and over in her mind while she turned around. She knew she couldn't face him right now.

"Ohhh..." she groaned as she saw him. So did he. They couldn't believe it. They were still in shock.

"What's up with you two?" asked Lita who was almost as nosy as Mina. ...nah!

"I- I-" Darien was sputtering now. His face was red. So was Serena's but her head was in her hands. 

"I have to go guys!" he said as he bolted out the door.

"What's up with him?" asked Raye who was getting a bit curious herself. 

"No! No! More with that later!!" Mina told Raye. Then turning to Serena she asked, "O.K. Spill it! Do you know the father now? No!" she said shaking her head overthinking her last thought, "Just tell us who he is!!" she said with a HUGE grin on her face.

The girls heard her whisper something but they couldn't quite make out what it was. 

"Darien." she said a bit louder.

Mina, who was on the end of the seat, fell. Onto the floor. SPLAT!!

Amy was almost as red as Serena, both of whom, were blushing furiously.

Raye looked smug. She was dying to say something smart. As usual.

Lita had the biggest grin on her face. She was SO happy! She always thought they'd make the perfect couple. They were both so stubborn. And imature for their ages.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Darien was walking as fast as he could home. He didn't want the girls catching up with him had they decided to follow him. He knew he'd always had this weird thing for Serena, but...he thought it was just a silly little crush!! He married her? And had kids together? Scary thought. 

'And another thing!' he thought to himself. "How can SERENA, of all people, be Sailor Moon?! They are NOTHING alike! At all!' Now there's a girl he had a MAJOR thing for. But now that they were the same person...he was all lost.

"Darien!" he heard a voice from behind him. He stopped. Surely not. Not. Serena. 

He turned around expecting to see her. Instead he was relieved to see Rini. "Hey Darien... Hey can I call you Darien?" she asked, sounding like she'd completely changed from one subject to another.

He smiled. "Sure Rini. If I can call you that?" he said knowing it would amuse her. 

She returned his smile. "It'll take some getting used to...Because in the 30th century you call me 'Small Lady.' But I like when you call me Rini. Serena does the same thing." 

He grimaced at the name, 'Serena.' Not to mention blushed like mad. 

"O.k. Back to why I needed you in the first place. This is going to sound really weird. And I know you're not used to this whole 'parent' thing but...I miss my Papa. And I was wondering if..."she said slowly.

"If you could stay with me?" he interrupted.

"Oh Darien! Could I?"

"Sure if you want."

"Yea!!!"

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

The next day was a hard one to get through. Rini, was like a livewire. She NEVER got tired. She went to bed (FINALLY) at 1 am. Then woke Darien up at 5am!!! He didn't know how she got up in the mornings like that. He wasn't a morning person even if he went to bed the day before when the sun went down. 

  
SPLAT!!!

He hit the sidewalk. HARD. Something had knocked him down and he was holding his arm. He opened his eyes. NO!! Did it have to be her? 

"Serena?" he asked feeling his face turn hot. 

"D- Darien? Was it you I knocked down?" 

"Yeah." he started. "But I'm getting used to it now he said smiling. He held out his hand to Serena and helped her up. 

"Hey Darien?"

He whipped around. "Huh?"

She took a deep breath. "We need to talk. O.K?

~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*

They sat down in Darien's living room 4 hours later.

She took in a breath to say something. He stopped her. "Serena...I know I didn't really pay attention to this before but...I...I...think I... Love you."

Serena's eyes started to moisten. She wanted to tell him the exact same thing. Suddenly she stopped. She heard a song playing softly from the stereo across the room. 

Deep in my soul...

A love so strong...

It takes control.

Now we both know...

the secrets bared...

The feelings show.

Serena couldn't believe the words to the song. 'How fitting.' she thought. 

Driven far apart...

I'll make a wish...

On a shooting star.

They had both been paying attention to the song. Suddenly realization hit. 'A wish on a...Shooting Star!' they thought. 

There will come a day...

Somewhere far away...

In your arms I'll stay...

My only love.


End file.
